When I chose Chuck Bass
by EmmaGossipGirl7
Summary: What if the accident in 5x10 didn't happen, how would things have works out. please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (5x10) this is my opinion of how i would want things to be if the car accident didn't happen. please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's POV.<strong>

_Blair was shocked as she seen Chuck enter. What was he doing here? They had talked on the phone and at that point she had made the decision she would marry Louis. Chuck wouldn't be able to love her child as if it was his own and she needed a father for her baby. Louis was her only choice left._

_"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up "Do you have something to do with this?" I asked him._

_"No, Dan arranged it for us" Chuck stood in front of me. I was unable to read his face. I could normally do that. But this wasn't exactly a normal, circumstance._

_"What us?" I asked so many questions were going around in my head I wasn't sure what would come out. I was afraid to say something wrong, something that would hurt him. But in one way I wanted to for just giving up on us even if this baby was Louis'._

_Chuck walked closer "The us I should have fought for when you called" was he reading my mind was the first thought in my head "The us that is not just you and me… but you, me and your baby" he continued._

_I was shocked did this mean he was willing to give it a shot, would he still want me even if I was having another mans child._

_"Then… why did you tell me to choose Louis?" I asked. I was curious, but my pregnancy hormones not so much. They just wanted me to grab chuck and have him ravish me… maybe in the limo. Inside I was smiling even if my facial expression was serious._

_Chuck answer with a serious face that matched mine "I thought it was selfish if I was the one to tell you to break up your family" Chuck Bass never failed to surprise me. I knew he was a changed man but even so I didn't think he would have come so far so soon. Therapy really was helping him._

_"That was the moment you chose not to be selfish" my eyebrows rose, a evil genius would not be able to make out my thoughts anymore there were that many jumping around in my head. All scrambled together, it would take a lot of decoding._

_"Timing has never been our strong suit" he said with his famous smirk, which was not helping the hormones side of me, let alone the part where I needed to think "I had it all wrong" he continued "Just because Louis is the father of your child does not mean you should be with him, you should be with me"_

_"Why?" I asked a smile trying to break through my serious facial expression._

_His serious face was back "Because I'm going to love your baby as much as I love you" the small smile finally appeared on my face._

_If he didn't stop looking at her so deeply though I was going to attack his face with my lips. 'Note to self: do not tell chuck about pregnancy hormones, he most likely hold it against me or put that sexy smirk on his face and I will attack him.'_

_Chuck and I would finally be together._

_**After that we went and told Louis the wedding was off after a lot of trying to convince me to stay with him, he finally realised my mind was made up. I felt bad for hurting him but I loved chuck, if we were going to get a real shot at doing this I was going to take it. I would not lose the opportunity. No hotel or evil relatives would get in the way, no other relationships, no denying feeling we obviously had. Chuck and I would be better this time. I could tell, me and chuck promised to take the child over to France to see Louis on the holidays such as Christmas and the summer holidays. Louis had to move back to France but it was probably better for him to forgive me for what I did if he didn't see me so much. Maybe it was best. But Louis wanted to be here for the rest of the pregnancy and Chuck and I agreed that we could not deny him that.**_

_**A few months later Chuck asked me to marry him although we only got together he said he did not want to ever be without me and I agreed. So I suggested we just go down to city hall, not very like me but I obviously agreed with Chuck a little too much. But he did buy me a very expensive wedding dress and jewellery not to mention a new engagement ring. He didn't go get the one back that he was going to give me; this one was even more extravagant. Louis give us the best wedding gift, he told us that him coming between us would have been wrong and that if we wanted we could give the child Chuck's last name or should I say 'Our' last name. Chuck and I decided that we would use both names. Most people called the child bass when it was born anyway. But we knew the full name.**_

* * *

><p><em>***2 years later***<em>

"Daniella Gramaldi Bass stop teasing the dog!" I shouted at my 2 year old daughter "He may be sweet but if he bites you, you won't be laughing!"

Daniella smiled "Monkey wouldn't bite me mommy he loves me" she sat in front of the dogs and petted it. She had always loved the dog and the dog was very protective over her. It was true that monkey loved her just as much as Daniella loved him.

I smiled sweetly at her "That may be true, but maybe he will think you're playing a game sweetie and I love you. So I don't wish for that to happen"

"OK I won't tease him but I still get to play with him right?" Daniella asked, meeting my eyes with her blue ones, she got from her father.

"Of course baby" I smiled "We must get you dress out of your pyjama's though you Papa is coming from France soon" Papa was what she called Louis and she called Chuck her daddy. She loved them both the same, she knew that chuck was just her step father but she thought of him as her real dad, just like she thought of Louis as her real father as well.

"Then all my family will be here!" she smiled brightly "when will daddy be home?" she then asked curiously.

"Very soon, so lets get you dressed and me too, or Daddy and Papa will think we were just lazy all day and stayed in our pyjama's" I smiled and lifted her and played with her brown curls.

Daniella let out a giggle "But we were mommy!" she played with my curls too and continued to laugh as I tickled her.

"But we won't let them know that. Shhh." I whispered as if it were a secret.

I put on my new dress, it was white with a lilac waist band tied around it, and it came just to my knee. Daniella was wearing something similar only her dress was lilac and the band tied around her waist was an even darker purple. I brushed her curls and my own and came back into the living-room, set Daniella down on the seat and put on her favourite TV show. Then I went into the kitchen and started making something for dinner since the chefs were off. Her father had taught her stuff when she was younger and ever since Daniella was born she had been making her own dinner.

Chuck walked up to the door of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame "Hey there sexy" he smirked at her.

I smirked back "What are you doing way over there handsome?" he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him and kissing me "That's more like it. Have you said hello to Danny yet? She's been waiting to see you all day she can't wait for Louis to come over because she says the whole family will be here" I smiled.

"Well I must go say hi then, but I might just need you to come with me because you made me kiss you and I don't think I can leave you alone now Mrs Bass" he kissed her again and then kissed her neck.

"I think you'll survive without me go see her!" I told him in a way that said don't try and convince me otherwise.

"OK, just because I wanted my beautiful wife to come with me to see…" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't mess with me Bass go see Danny" I pushed him away from me a bit.

"Already gone" he said as he started walking towards the living room not noticing I was following behind him at slow speed to look at them. I thought it was cute seeing them talking together; he walked in and saw Monkey Lying beside Daniella. Daniella had one hand petting Monkey and the thumb on her other hand in her mouth "Hey sweetie" she looked up immediately looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Daddy!" she stood on the sofa and raised her arms for him to lift her.

"Did you and Mommy have a good day?" he asked sitting down and setting her on his knee.

She leaned up against him "Yeah, we stayed in our jammies. Don't tell mommy though I'm not meant to tell you. She says she didn't want you to know we had a lazy day" Daniella smiled "Oh and we took Monkey for a walk; mommy still won't let me hold the lead though"

"You can hold it when you're older, Monkey might try and chase something and pull you onto the road" Chuck told her and kissed her head.

She sighed "Why can't I be older now?" she huffed "It's not fair!" she put her head down and put her thumb in her mouth.

He smiled at how Blair like she was when she didn't get her own way "It's only for your safety" he then looked at her thumb in her mouth "And hasn't your mother told you before about putting your thumb in your mouth?" he asked.

"No" she done his smirk which she had picked up from seeing him do it like a million times, she defiantly picked up a few things from him. She was daddy's little girl. Just like Blair.

"I think she has, and she wouldn't like it if she saw you doing it would she?" he asked smiling at her.

Daniella put on the puppy dog eyes that she got from Blair. He could never resist Blair's so it was only natural he couldn't resist Daniella's "Please don't tell her daddy?" she said.

Chuck sighed "Fine but if I see you do it again I'll have to talk to mommy" Chuck reasoned "She can stand your puppy dog eyes unlike me" he smiled.

Daniella laughed "OK daddy I won't do it again, I promise" she put up her little finger "I'll pinky promise it, so I can't break it" Chuck smiled and wrapped his big finger around her little finger. The pinky promise was something only, Chuck and Daniella did.

"So we have a deal" he smirked.

"We have a deal!" Daniella smirked back.

"And what is this deal may I ask?" I finally came around the corner pretending I didn't here any of that conversation.

Daniella smiled "No you can't know it is me and daddy's little secret"

Chuck leaned over and kissed me "top secret" he whispered, he smirked and winked at her and she knew that he knew she had listened to the whole conversation.

Louis arrived and took Daniella out to see a movie and get ice cream and they would be back for dinner. Chuck walked into the kitchen and smirked at me.

"I want you to give me something but I want you to promise me you'll agree to it OK?" I smiled at him and bit my lip. That's how he knew when I really wanted something and that he'd give it to me no matter what.

"OK, I promise whatever it is you can have it" Chuck pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead

"I want a baby" I bit her lip harder.

"You want us to have a child?" Chuck raised his eyebrow and I became nervous, then he smirked and kissed me "Your wish is my command".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed go ahead and press that review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: couldn't help but upload so soon hope you enjoy this one. review please.**

* * *

><p>Blair had just put out the plates for dinner and turned around to see Chuck right behind her. She laughed and kissed him.<p>

"Louis and Danny will be home any minute now" Blair said trying to get past him.

Chuck smirked "Which means we have minutes to do this" Chuck kissed Blair "I know we have no time for anything else but…" he went in for another kiss and Blair turned her head.

"I have to get the dinner out" Blair put an apologetic face on "But we will have plenty of time later on tonight" Blair kissed his neck and said against it her breath against his skin "and we can do much more"

Chuck laughed "I think we have a deal Mrs Bass"

"We're back" Louis called walking into the dining room, with Daniella on his side licking a lolly.

"And Louis I am glad you brought her back in time for dinner, but I said if you buy her something sticky you have to keep it until she has had her dinner" Blair complained.

Daniella smiled and handed her mother the lolly "I'm sorry mommy I put on my puppy eyes and Papa give me it. But you keep it until I have my dinner." She was about to put her thumb in her mouth but she seen Chuck shaking his head no.

Blair smiled at Daniella "Well Danny I'm glad you are so responsible, but your mother is a little angry at your daddy and papa because she is the only one who does the disciplining" Blair took her off Louis "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, we went for a walk in the park and we seen the ducks. And when we went to the cinema and watched a funny movie" Daniella giggled and then looked at her hands "My hands are sticky"

Blair looked at Louis "Another reason I don't give her lollies before her dinner" Blair then looked back at Daniella "Lets go get you cleaned up and your two weak parents can finish the dinner" she said in a playful voice but you could detect the sarcasm.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't understand that it's hard for a man to discipline Danny" Chuck said to Louis and walked into the kitchen, followed by Louis.

"Do you go through this often?" Louis asked.

"Yep every time I let Danny put her thumb in her mouth, Blair doesn't allow it" Chuck laughed at their earlier discussion.

Louis looked confused "Why doesn't she let her put her thumb in her mouth?"

Chuck sighed and smirked "Blair spent most of her pregnancy reading about what's best for the baby. Apparently pacifiers and children who suck their thumbs can end up with crooked teeth or will need braces"

"It was a proven fact Charles" Blair said as she came in the kitchen "Plus Danny has beautiful teeth they will stay perfect" Blair smiled.

Danny walked into the kitchen and put her arms up for Chuck to lift her. Sometimes when Chuck was with Daniella, Blair thought she could see a twinge of jealousy in Louis eyes. He did only see her on the holidays and whenever he could visit.

"So Louis how is the Gramaldi family?" Blair asked trying to get Louis attention away from Daniella and Chuck.

"My mother is looking me to marry as always" Louis complained "And she won't let me choose because…" Louis wasn't sure how to finish the sentence but Blair did.

"Because of what happened with me?" Blair raised her eyebrows and sighed "I'm sorry about that by the way. I'm sure you'll find someone fantastic and you'll be happy" Blair bit her lip; she really did feel bad about what happened.

Louis smiled "What happened was forgiven and forgotten I have told you this before. And I'm sure you're right".

Chuck looked at Blair "What about Eva?"

Blair looked confused she had no idea what he was talking about. She knew who he was talking about but didn't know what he meant "What about her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if she still lives there but I still know the address I did live there for a few months" Chuck then continued "I could give you the address and if you like her then go for it" Chuck laughed.

"Chuck that is sweet but I don't think that Louis' mother will be so welcoming to someone that use to be a you know what" Blair said not looking to say what she use to be in front of Daniella.

Chuck looked confused but then caught on "Good point, but he won't know unless he tries plus she quit that business remember?" Chuck smirked.

"Shut up" Blair pouted her lips but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth "Anyway Louis if you want to date Chuck's ex… 'Exotic dancer'… girlfriend you can. She's a blonde bimbo but very charitable if you don't include herself as being a charity case" Blair's bitchy smirk was there full force.

Chuck let out a laugh "And yesterday you said you weren't possessive" Chuck couldn't help the smirk coming to his own face and Blair glared at him.

"Who's Eva?" Daniella asked confused at what her family were saying.

"No one you need to know about, she's just a woman I couldn't care less about" Blair smiled at her daughter as if what she had just said was the nicest thing in the world.

"OK" Daniella shrugged and smiled brightly at her mother.

"What your mother mean's is she gets jealous thinking about her" Chuck's expression showed that he found Blair's behaviour hilarious.

"If that was what I meant Bass I would have said that, be careful what you say Charles as you could find yourself sleeping on the floor" Blair said matter-of-factly with her smirk in place "Your move?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Ignore everything I just said Danny" Chuck said smiling at Blair and she laughed.

Louis looked confused at how that conversation had transpired and Blair looked back at him "Sorry about that Louis you were saying? About your mother and choosing someone…"

"Uh… I think that was the just of it" Louis said.

"Really? Well then you won't mind taking Daniella into the living room and putting her favourite TV show on while I finish up the dinner would you?" Blair asked smiling sweetly.

"Of course" Louis took Daniella into the Living Room still confused about what had happened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the kitchen Blair turned back to Chuck. Chuck was smirking at her still.<p>

"I can't believe you're still jealous of Eva" Chuck walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Shut up Bass. I can't believe you would bring her up" Blair wouldn't look at him and turned around. She was huffing like she was a little girl and someone just took away her favourite toy.

Chuck kissed the back of her head breathing in the scent of her shampoo, raspberry and vanilla, it drove him crazy "I just thought that because both of them had experiences in the upper east side they would defiantly have a dinner discussion" Chuck held back a laugh because of Blair's childish ways.

"And as for me being jealous, why would I be jealous of her? I couldn't care less about her!" Blair biting her lips trying to forget the pain she felt when she had seen Chuck look at Eva the way he looked at her. At how Eva brought out the good in Chuck and that she had brought out the dark side of him. It took a while for her to notice a tear had made its way down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

At this stage Chuck realised she was genuinely upset and turned her around to look at him "Why are you so upset? I don't care about Eva and I never did care about her as much as I cared about you"

"Well that's not the way it seemed back then" Blair's voice was weak and she had her head down "You said so yourself '_Eva __made __you __into __someone __you __were __proud __to __be_' I always bring out your dark side" the tears were falling down Blair's face.

Chuck wiped the tears and made Blair look at him "You do not bring out the dark side of me Blair; I told you before it was the thought of _losing __you_. Sure for a while Eva brought out a side of me that I liked but how long that would have lasted I don't know. Probably not long, I wasn't going to change until I got the help that I needed. And it probably wouldn't have taken long for me to realise that Eva was a distraction to hide that I still loved you. When I asked you was it possible that you still loved me, I wanted you to say yes. If you did I would have thought that maybe I would be able to fix things, maybe somewhere in the future there would be a future for us. Look now I'm married to you and we have Danny she may not be my child but I loved her as if she was my own daughter. A minute ago we were planning for a child. Eva means nothing I need you to understand that OK?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry you must think I'm an idiot" Blair sniffed and let out a half-hearted laugh.

"No I think I'm the idiot for bringing her up in the first place. Or the fact that we never actually talked about this. About how you felt about her." Chuck kissed her.

"But you should be able to bring up Ex-girlfriends Chuck; I bring up mine all the time. One of my Ex's is the father of my child and the other is your best friend and I have more than that. I wouldn't have cared if you brought up Raina Thorpe. It's just… I seen the way you looked at Eva when you were together. You can pretend you didn't care about her but I know you did, I seen it. You looked at her the way you looked at me before things got so screwed up" Blair couldn't help it the tears continued to fall down her face.

Chuck kissed her hard on the lips "I love you, only you. You're the only girl I have ever said that to and you'll continue to be the only girl I have ever said it to apart from Danny of course but that's a different kind of love. I'm rambling now, anyway I want you to understand that yes I may have liked Eva but _liked_as in the past. I care about you OK?" Blair nodded but still wouldn't look at him until Chuck made her "I never loved Eva, Blair. Only you".

"I'm sorry… again" Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Mrs Bass. Your married to me it would have came out sometime" Chuck laughed "And since you're married to me you're stuck with me for the rest of your life"

Blair laughed and wiped at her eyes "You know that doesn't sound as bad as you think Mr Bass" Blair then continued "In fact I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Me either. Now let's get this dinner out before it is burnt" he laughed.

"I love you Chuck Bass" Blair smiled

"I love you too Blair Bass" Chuck kissed her.

They set out the dinner and Chuck held Blair's hand the whole way through it. After Louis went to his hotel they went to sleep in each others arms with Danny in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please go ahead and press the review button i would love to know what you think. love ya. xoxo.**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New upload sorry it took till now but i've finished my tests and had time to upload so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up to the sound of the TV. It was 9:00AM and Blair was still asleep. He looked down at the bottom of the bed and saw Danny sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bed watching the TV screen in a trance.<p>

"Danny what are you doing up?" Chuck sat up and went down the bed a bit beside her.

Daniella smiled at him "I woke up so I put the TV on so I could watch something. My TV show wasn't on so I watched this birdy show but it's boring, all they do is flying about while some guy talks" Daniella complained.

"Well how about we turn this off and go in the Living room so mommy can sleep and you can watch a movie?" Chuck asked as Daniella climbed onto Chuck's knee.

"Did I wake you up Daddy?" Danny asked and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Chuck smiled "No but the TV did. And we don't want to wake mommy up" Chuck kissed her head and brushed back her brown curls.

"Mommy's already up, the question is what are you two doing up at this time of the morning" Blair said kneeling on the bed wrapping her arms around Chuck from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder so she can look down at Daniella.

"Morning mommy" Daniella smiled "I think me, you, daddy and papa should go for a walk with monkey because it is papa's last day here and then he has to go back to France" Daniella loved being with all her family that's why she loved her birthday. Her mommy, daddy, papa and grandparents were all there and her Uncle Nate and Aunt Serena.

Blair touched her daughters head and smiled softly "Sweetie that is a lovely idea but you know that after breakfast with papa you are going to grandma lily's"

"But I don't like Jenny!" Daniella huffed "She always comes around on Sunday's now and it is fair!" Danny then hid her face in Chuck's chest not looking to look at her mother.

Blair smirked at the fact that she didn't like Jenny. After a while Blair had given up her feud with Jenny as she had to be more responsible for her daughter. But the hatred was still there "Sweetie nobody likes her but we have to deal with it. Plus you are more related to Lily than Jenny is you have more right to be there than her"

"I don't want to go!" she continued to shout.

"Daniella please just listen…" Blair was cut off before she could finish.

"Its Danny mommy" she smirked.

"OK Danny listen Grandma Lily really wants to see you and Aunt Serena is bringing Roisin" Blair smiled knowing Danny would want to see her.

"Rosie is coming over this week?" Danny lifted her head and smiled.

"I called Serena this morning to make sure" Chuck told her. The smile on Danny's little face could have lit up a room. Her perfect white teeth showing as she smiled.

Blair loved seeing her and the little Archibald play together. Serena and Nate had got together shortly after Chuck and Blair had got back together. After a drunken night Nate had gotten Serena pregnant when Blair was half way through her pregnancy. Shortly after Roisin Archibald was born Nate and Serena tied to knot. Roisin and Danny had been inseparable ever since.

"I think I could make a deal to go… as long as she'll be there?" Danny giggled.

"She will now let's get you dressed to go to breakfast with papa and we'll see you afterwards" Blair smiled.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck had got Danny back from Louis when he left for the airport. They went to Lily's and as soon as Danny was set down on her feet she ran on in from the elevator.<p>

"Grandma Lily!" Danny shouted and ran to her.

Lily picked her up and spun her around "I have not seen my granddaughter in ages. What were your parents thinking?" Lily said jokingly and Daniella laughed.

Blair and Chuck came in "I'm so sorry we haven't been round lately Lily things have been non-stop the past while" Blair explained.

"It's not a problem" Lily smiled at them.

"Danny!" a little blonde girl ran in to them.

"Rosie!" Daniella climbed out of Lily's arms as Lily made her way to the kitchen and ran over to Roisin Archibald and wrapped her arms around her tightly "Where's Auntie S and Uncle N?" Danny asked when they stopped hugging.

Roisin smiled "Away to get us sweets and a movie that I know you'll love"

"Is it the horrid Henry one?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes" Roisin smiled and nodded. The two girls started to scream "We should go set up my room so it's like the cinema again"

"Yes we must go" the two girls ran off laughing and giddy.

"Remind you of anyone dear?" Chuck smirked.

"They are a tiny Blair and I it has already been established" Serena said walking in and setting the things on the counter.

Blair smiled "Looking very happy today S. Why?" Blair looked at her suspiciously.

Serena smiled her perfect smile "Well I was wondering if you could look after Roisin for a week in a fortnight from now because Nate asked me to go to Spain for our Anniversary" Serena laughed.

"Of course we will look after her it would be a pleasure but may I ask your anniversary of what?" Blair's raised her eyebrows raised.

Serena looked away from Blair "I don't want to say"

Chuck smirked; he knew what day it was. He could tell by the guilty look on Serena's face what day it was "Tell her sis, she won't care" Chuck laughed.

"Whatever it is I really won't care S. Tell me" Blair said smiling.

"2006, the very start of me and Nate, even if it took a long time to actually get where we are now" Serena said and bit her lip; she never brought up the past with Blair. Blair was the one for the future. Going forward never back was something she used to say to her when they were really young.

Blair looked confused but then realised "The Shepard wedding? Wow I thought me and Chuck were the only ones who celebrated the start of our sex life" Blair laughed "S I got over that years ago, me and Chuck celebrate the day before my birthday. It being the day Victrola opened and the day I lost my…" before Blair could finish she was cut off.

"OK B I understand what day it was. Don't talk about it when Danny and Roisin are in the other room" Serena laughed in a complaining tone.

"Chuck and Blair are never one's to be quite about their sex life Serena" Nate said as he walked into the room.

Chuck laughed "Nice to see you too Nathaniel"

Blair looked around the room "So where is the wicked witch of Brooklyn, not here to annoy me yet. How nice of her." Blair rolled her eyes

Lily entered the Living room again "Jenny is coming today but she and Rufus are away out" Lily told Blair politely. Blair rolled her eyes and Serena nudged her "anyway I'm going to the shop I'll be back later"

"Guess I couldn't have peace for one Sunday" Blair said as if what she was saying was nice.

"It's always a pleasure to come here to annoy you on Sundays" Jenny said sarcastically "Because I have nothing better to do with my time" She walked over and sat on the sofa.

Blair put on her bitchy smile "I know you have nothing better to do with your time, you failed as a designer just because you turned against your family and you couldn't get into parsons. You're a failure" Chuck was about to laugh because he loved seeing Blair's bitchy side.

"And whose fault is it I didn't get into parsons?" Jenny asked angrily.

Blair put her innocent face on "Maybe you shouldn't have wrote whore across your dresses" Serena let out a bit of a laugh. She didn't like Jenny either. She did help a girl drug her and tried to steal Nate from her before.

"Ugh, I'm glad I don't live here anymore because I would hate to see you every stinking day!" Jenny shouted.

Blair's innocent smile was still on her face mixed with smugness to it "Now calm down Jenny I didn't date a drug dealer"

Jenny bit her tongue but then said "At least Damien didn't sell me for a hotel and then sleep with someone else" she wasn't going to let Blair get away with bringing her past relationships "Is that why you got with Louis so you could get pregnant and use it as punishment for Chuck, so he'd have to raise another man's child" she bit.

Blair was about to say something but Chuck got there first "At least we didn't nearly kill someone. And don't you dare talk about Danny that way. She hates you just as much as Blair and I do. I don't care that Danny isn't mine so it would be a bad punishment. Blair wouldn't sink as low to be using it as a punishment. She isn't a slut like you." Blair couldn't help the smile forming on her face when Chuck defended her and Danny.

"And Jenny I don't care that Chuck used you as a way to realise a certain problem, we all know how he liked a virgin back then" Blair added.

"I hate you two" Jenny said through her teeth.

"The feeling I mutual, for them and me" Serena added.

"And me" Nate said.

"And me" they all turned around to see Daniella standing there and Roisin Giggling behind her, laughing with her best friend for agreeing. Danny raised her arms for Chuck to lift her and he did.

"Does this seem like a punishment to you Little J?" he asked.

Blair smiled "Well if it was a punishment it would be the best punishment I'd ever seen"

Serena smiled at her friends and then turned back to Jenny "Maybe you should go to the loft. Be careful not to meet a drug dealer on the way" Serena winked.

After Jenny left Blair got the kids set up with sweets and the movie.

* * *

><p>Blair walked out of the room and smiled at Serena "Now S would you like to explain where that last comment came from?" Blair smirked at her best friend.<p>

"I still have some old Serena left in me. It wasn't all bad" she laughed "Plus I was sticking up for my best friend. And bitch tried to steal my boyfriend ages ago, don't want her trying to steal him now he's my husband" Serena smirked back at her best friend.

"Non-judging breakfast club remember Blair?" Nate laughed.

Chuck smirked "Blair remembers every moment of destroying Georgina that's part of it"

* * *

><p><em>Bless your soul<em>

_You've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you And, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt But you're cold to the core_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Blair, Chuck and Danny went home that evening. Chuck had to carry Danny into the apartment because she was asleep against his chest. When they entered the apartment it was trashed. Stuff was lying all over the floor, plates smashed and furniture upside down and in opposite sides of the room. Paints and colouring pencil and marker stains on the walls and cream seats. The place was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song was rumour has it by adele. just so you know. love ya. xoxo.**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck was furious at the security in his building, he hired them because they were supposed to be the best but none of them knew who had broken into their apartment. They had no camera footage of what had happened and no finger prints were left. The only evidence of the break in was the broken lock on the door and the fact the place was in ruins.

"How can there be no evidence of a break in?" Chuck shouted. They had got Serena to come over and bring Daniella to her house "Do I not pay you good money, did I not pay good money for the best fucking security cameras?"

"Uh… Sir we-we-we aren't sure how-how happened. We ha-have b-been watching security a-all n-n-night" the security man stuttered.

Chuck laughed angrily "Really? Well maybe I need better fucking security guards then. Maybe if you were all knew to this job I would let you off a little lighter but right now I'd be better to have fucking monkey as security! Clearly he'd do more than you!" Chuck pointed at the dog.

"We-we are r-really so-sorry s-sir" the man was shaking. Only Chuck Bass could make a large strong man that scared"

"Sorry isn't good enough, there is a child here also my wife, and they're my family and what if they had been here!" Chuck shouted "How can all the security cameras miss someone break in? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Ye-Yes sir" the security man hurried out of the apartment.

"And if one thing is missing you will be paying me the money to get it back not an insurance company!" He shouted after the security guard "idiots, can you believe it Blair I hired idiots"

Blair laughed but still looked confused "How is it possible that there is no evidence? It just doesn't make sense"

Chuck went over and hugged her, he could tell she was a bit freaked out "It'll be OK" Chuck then laughed "But I'm giving serious thought to firing all of them and hiring monkey"

"Real guard dog potential" Blair laughed and then put her head in Chuck's chest "What if they come back?"

"I swear to you Blair no one will ever get into our home again" Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"But… wait what's that?" Blair said spotting a bracelet caught to the door handle.

Chuck turned around and spotted what Blair had looked at "Is it Danny's?" Chuck asked.

"Please like I'd buy her something that cheep and disgusting, it probably came from… Brooklyn" Blair walked towards it and picked it up, on the inside were the initials JH "That little skank, not only did she put her initials in it but some of her disgusting blonde hairs are stuck to it".

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Jenny Humphrey!" Blair shouted "I will kill that stupid gothic Barbie".

Just as Blair was about to say something else the phone rang, Chuck picked it up instead of Blair because her thought she was still upset.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck I wouldn't have called but I can't get Danny to sleep. She wants to come home" Serena said "If it isn't OK yet I'm sure I can get her calmed down but I was just wondering should I take her back over?" Serena asked.

"Yes I'm sure Blair could do with seeing her little girl" Chuck told her.

After Chuck finished the conversation Serena brought Danny over. Chuck made sure Blair and Danny were both asleep. The sight of Danny asleep in Blair's arms made him smile at how Danny could calm her mother. After Chuck checked on him he took out his phone to make a call.

"Mike, I need you to find someone for me. Jenny Humphrey. Find out where she is and report back immediately" Chuck told him sternly.

"Of course Mr. Bass" Mike said before he finished the phone call.

An hour later Mike called back telling Chuck she had just arrived back in Hudson. So chuck decided next day he was going to have a day trip to Hudson. After he said bye to Blair and told her what he was doing he left for Hudson.

He knocked on the door of Alison Humphrey's house and the person he was looking to speak to answered the door.

"What do you want Chuck? What are you even doing in Hudson?" Jenny asked.

"What were you doing messing up my house?" Chuck asked.

Jenny scoffed a laugh "I wasn't in your house, what would I know about breaking into a building. Be serious"

Chuck didn't believe her "That's what I'm here to find out as well how you managed to get past security and dodge the cameras?"

"I wasn't in your house!" Jenny shouted.

Chuck then held out the bracelet they were holding "Is this your bracelet?"

"Yes, how did you get that?" Jenny asked as she went to grab it from Chuck. She was actually confused.

"You left it behind in the apartment" Chuck pulled it from her reach.

Jenny finally grabbed it "Well did you check it for fingerprints because I lost it weeks ago, I've been wearing the replacement all this time" Jenny held up her wrist show the matching bracelet. "You can even ask my mother, I couldn't find mine. The only difference between this bracelet and my real one is that this one is my mothers and had AH inside"

"But if you didn't break in who did and why would they want your trashy Brooklyn bracelet?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know but I suggest you ask them" Jenny scoffed and slammed the door shut.

Chuck came home that day and lay against Blair.

"Is she destroyed?" Blair asked.

Chuck sighed "False alarm, it was a set up. It wasn't her but someone tried to blame her."

Blair groaned into the phone "But if it wasn't her who was it? It has to be someone we know if they know how much we hate Jenny Humphrey" Blair complained.

"I just want to know because they made me think that you or Danny could have been hurt if it had been a different situation. What if I couldn't have protected you two?" Chuck looked away from her.

Blair smiled she was about to say something else but somebody cut her off

"Isn't that sweet. Never thought of Chuck Bass as the fatherly type. If I had known I would have used you as protection for my son instead of Humphrey. But we haven't did it since I took your virginity" She laughed.

"Georgina what are you doing back?" Blair asked.

Georgina smirked "Isn't it terrible what some Brooklyn people can do to your home. Never thought Little J would have it in here" She laughed.

"It wasn't h… it was you?" Blair said shocked.

"Why would I do such a thing B?" Georgina said with sarcasm "It isn't as if every time I come here you ruin my fun messing with people" Georgina laughed.

Chuck looked confused "How did you get past security?"

"Come on you guys know me better than that. Plus all you have to do is sleep with a guy at the front desk and he'll make sure there is no evidence of it being me. I left the bracelet though" Georgina laughed.

Blair scoffed "We should sue you for breaking and entering!"

Georgina smirked "What evidence do you have?"

Chuck laughed but wasn't amused "You know it doesn't take much for people to believe me. Everyone can be bought for a price to pretend there's evidence"

"See you guys later. You are such good crack" Georgina turned and left.

When she left Chuck and Blair turned to each other. When Georgina is here trouble is never far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Serena and Nate were away to Spain for their anniversary now. Chuck and Blair still had no idea why Georgina was back but they tried not to worry about it yet. Especially not while Roisin Archibald was here.<p>

"What do you girls want for breakfast?" Blair asked Roisin and Daniella.

"I want what you had yesterday and you let me taste it Mommy" Daniella told Blair.

"You want the toast with melted cheese and tomato's" Blair nodded and turned to Roisin "And you?"

"I just want cheese on toast" Roisin smiled.

Blair smiled "Alright I'll tell the cook and after breakfast we are going to get changed for the day" she walked out to see Chuck standing there.

"I hope I get to be there when you're getting changed" Chuck smirked at Blair and she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

Blair turned to him "No you will not get to be there, I was wondering if you could take Danny and Roisin to the office today as I'm really busy?" Blair asked and smiled hopefully.

"Sure I guess I can do that" Chuck laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife "What are you so busy with today Mrs Bass?" Chuck asked.

"I'm just busy" Blair shrugged and tried to walk away but Chuck didn't release his hold on her.

Chuck smirked "What are you trying to hide Blair?"

Blair face changed from the innocent one to the suspicious one "Nothing I swear. Now Mr. Bass needs to let go of my waist so I can go tell the cook what test Roisin and Danny wants?"

"Test?" Chuck picked up on Blair's mistake.

"Food! I said food" Blair quickly tried to make him think he misheard her.

Chuck laughed "Test and food don't sound the same. You said test, what's going on?" He asked.

Blair bit her lip, turned toward Chuck and kissed him "When you come home at lunch with the girls I swear I'll tell you everything".

Chuck kissed her back and smirked "I guess that is all I'm going to get right now isn't it?"

"You're so smart, now can I go talk to the chef?" Blair straightened Chuck's tie and done her bitch smirk.

"Go on" Chuck smirked and watched her walk off and he got out his phone.

"Don't even think about checking my credit card receipts I paid in cash!" Blair shouted back.

Chuck laughed and put his phone back in his pocket. He went into the living room to see the girls sitting with Monkey in between them.

"Hi Daddy",

"Hi Uncle Chuck".

The two girls said at the same time. Danny got up and sat on Chuck's knee and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Chuck smiled.

Danny shrugged and giggled.

Chuck laughed "Well you girls are coming to my work today, how does that sound?"

"That sounds fun" Danny said "Rosie I'll show you my best hiding spots"

"Cool" Roisin smiled.

Chuck's phone went off and he got up to answer it. It was his PI.

"Mike have you found out why Georgina Sparks is back?" Chuck asked in his study.

"No Mr. Bass I haven't found out why she is back yet but I have something interesting for you" Mike explained.

"What do you have?" Chuck asked.

"She was spotted with your Uncle Jack, I'm not sure why but I'll get back to you" Mike explained.

Chuck had lost his voice for a second "Right well you find out what is going on and get back to me. I need to know if there is any threat to my family".

Mike replied "Of course Mr. Bass I'll get right on it".

Chuck hung up and walked out to see Blair standing outside the door.

"What did he have on her?" Blair asked she was worried in case Georgina's visit had anything to do with Daniella.

Chuck tried to pass it off as nothing "He doesn't have anything good".

"Chuck, if this is anything to do with Danny I deserve to know. I want to know why she's back. What did he find out?" Blair said in her tone that left no room for an argument.

"Look I just don't want to worry you until I find out anything for sure" Chuck said Blair nodded her head but he knew she wouldn't be calm until she found out what had happened "Georgina was spotted with Jack".

Blair's eyes widened "Jack as in your Uncle?" she asked and Chuck nodded "Oh well there is no chance this is good. Jack tries to make you miserable and Georgina tries to make me miserable. Not a good combination" Blair rested her head against the wall.

"Look there is no need to stress until we know more and when I find out what they're up to I'll put an end to it OK?" Chuck said.

Blair nodded "OK, you're right I shouldn't be worrying about this until we find out what is going on"

Chuck put his arms around her "I swear nothing will happen to our family" he kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Bass, Miss Daniella and Miss Roisin's breakfast is ready" Their chef told them.

Blair smiled "Of course, Chuck you go get them and I'll get their and my outfits ready for today".

"Right away Mrs Bass" Chuck smirked and winked.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Blair had got the girls dressed and they went with Chuck to his office. Blair went to get a shower and when she came out she looked behind some things in her cupboard and took out a clear blue test.<p>

As she waited in the bathroom for the result of the test she heard the elevator. She got up and walked into the hall to see Jack Bass walk in to the apartment.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Blair asked and closed her bedroom door.

Jack's crooked smile appeared on his face "Aren't you happy to see me you're my niece now?"

Blair scoffed "And your own nephew hates you what would make me change my mind? And I'm not now or ever going to be related to you got that?"

"So where is the little one?" Jack asked as he walked on into the apartment and helped himself to a drink.

"Don't you know when you're not wanted?" Blair complained "It is none of your business as to where Danny is and I want you to leave before I call security" Blair pointed to the elevator.

Jack just kept still and had his evil smile on his face "Not very welcoming are you Blair?" he asked.

"I'm welcoming to people who are welcome. I'll call Chuck and security now get out!" Blair shouted.

"I was just checking on my family" he said in his smug tone of voice.

"Jack I'm telling you now, if you don't leave I'm going to call security" Blair tried to keep calm.

"Don't worry I'm leaving now and just so you know," Jack said and then whispered "Georgina isn't really planning on anything she just wants to make you and Chuck nervous" He laughed "And like I'd have anything to do with one of her amateur plans".

"Leave" Blair pointed to the elevator again.

Jack smug face was on the whole way over to the elevator "See you later niece" he laughed as the elevator doors closed.

Blair walked over to the sofa and sat down she closed her eyes and feel asleep, completely forgetting about the pregnancy test she left in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Chuck and the girls came home at lunch time. The girls ran to Danny's room and Chuck walked into the Living room to see Blair lying there asleep. He smirked and kissed her head. Blair's eyes fluttered open she smiled.<p>

"Good sleep?" He laughed and sat beside her.

Blair leaned up against him "I must have just dosed off".

"Well I have the rest of the day off. I knew you were nervous about Jack and Georgina so I got the rest of the day off" Chuck smiled.

"Jack showed up here" Blair said and turned her head to look at Chuck.

"What was he looking?" Chuck asked.

Blair looked confused "Nothing, he came here and said that Georgina wasn't really planning anything she just wanted to make us nervous and that he would never have anything to do with one of her amateur plans" Blair then shook her head "For some reason I believe him".

"Jack and I were on good terms last time I seen him but I thought that because he always gets in the way of us that was why he was back" Chuck said.

"Well if he plans anything he won't get between us this time. We're stronger now… and married. We're inseparable now" Blair smiled and kissed him.

Chuck smirked "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom the girls want us to take them to the park and there are no toilets there" Blair laughed at this.

Blair was getting herself a drink when she seen chuck walk out with a white stick in her hand "What is that?"

"Is this your secret from earlier?" Chuck asked.

"Oh my god I forgot I took that" Blair said and walked over to Chuck "What does it say?" she asked.

Chuck smiled "We're having a baby".

"Really?" Blair smiled Chuck showed her the test and in bold letters there was the word pregnant. Chuck kissed Blair and she kissed him back and hugged him "We're having a baby".

Chuck smiled "A little brother or sister for Danny".

"I'm pregnant" Blair smiled, she and Chuck kissed again and made their way to the bedroom. They were celebrating… their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I know I took a while to update but I had a serious amount of writers block for this story. I'll try and update sooner for the next one. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews it. I would just like to say that there is a poll about Chuck and Blair's baby for this fan fiction and I would love for you all to vote on it. This here is a few weeks later so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blair was sitting in the living room watching TV when she heard the elevator open and Chuck walked in with Danny on his shoulders. She laughed and lifted Danny down.<p>

"What am I going to do with you Bass? She could have fell" Blair shook her head but couldn't hold back the smile on her face.

"Well Danny and I had a good day at the park but someone wouldn't come because she was feeling tired today" Chuck smirked and kissed Blair. She hit his chest playfully "Anyway don't you think we have something to tell Danny?" Chuck said and took Danny back off Blair and set her on his knee.

"Yes we do have something to tell her" Blair smiled at Chuck.

"Well then tell me!" Danny smiled her perfect white teeth showing "I want to know, I want to know!" Danny said excitedly.

Blair smiled and sat down beside Danny and Chuck "Well if you must know, your daddy and I are having a baby. You're going to be a big sister" Blair laughed when Danny screamed in excitement.

Danny climbed onto her mother's knee "Really are you having a baby?" Danny asked with an even bigger smile than before.

Chuck answered "Yes your mother is pregnant Danny; you're going to have a brother or sister running about the house".

"I can't wait, I hope I get a sister because then she can play with me and Roisin" Danny smiled.

"Well it might be a boy so don't be getting to excited about getting a sister" Blair told her "Now daddy is going to take you to get ready for going to day-care. We wouldn't want this little dress to get ruined would we?" Blair smiled at her daughter.

Danny shook her head "No because Grandpa Harold gives it to me when we visited him and roman".

"Then come on" Chuck smirked and lifted her throwing her up in the air a bit and she laughed.

As Chuck walked off with Danny, Blair slapped him on the ass. He looked back at her and Chuck looked at her smirked and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Chuck was about to sit down and read his newspaper when he heard the door. He had come home early from work. Blair was away shopping with Serena so one of Danny's friends mothers where picking her up. Chuck answered the door and Danny went on in and sat on the sofa while Chuck thanked the woman for collecting her and then closed the door.<p>

He noticed Danny sitting with her head down and walked over to her.

"What's wrong princess?" Chuck asked lifting her on and setting her down on his knee.

Danny just shook her head and wouldn't look at Chuck.

"Daniella what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything" Chuck explained but Daniella just hid her face in Chuck's chest.

"Daniella if you don't tell me I'm going to tickle you until I get an answer" Chuck could tell she was crying when his shirt started to get wet "Danny what's wrong?" He made her look at him this time.

"Well Catherine Buckley heard me tell Roisin about Mommy having a baby and she said…" Danny started to cry again and hid her face.

Chuck's face was serious. He didn't like seeing Danny upset and especially this upset. The Buckley's would be getting a visit from Chuck Bass later "What did she say?"

"She-She s-said that yo-you wouldn't c-care about me anym-more because I'm n-not really your child and the-the b-baby is" She stuttered.

Chuck's jaw clenched "Danny that's not true" he was defiantly going to talk to the Buckley's later.

Danny looked at him "I don't want you to hate me" more tears fell down Danny's cheeks.

"And I'm not going to Danny, you might not be my daughter by blood but I love you as if you are, this baby won't change that. I'm going to love you and the baby equally OK?" Chuck asked and put his arms around Danny. She nodded but Chuck knew she still didn't believe it "Look at me Daniella" Chuck told her.

Danny looked up her eyes still looking hurt and bottom lip quivering.

"I love you Danny and that won't ever change. Not a thing in the world will change that. When this baby comes I'm going to love you exactly the same as I always have and I'm going to love the baby as much as I love you" Chuck told her.

"OK" She sniffed "I love you daddy".

"I love you Danny" Chuck kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. The Buckley's could wait until tomorrow. He was going to spend the rest of the day with his step-daughter. The little girl he couldn't help but love.

* * *

><p>Blair came home with lots of bags. Some bags Chuck would love in particular. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She put the bags on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to see Chuck and Danny coved in flour. Chuck and Danny looked up and smiled at Blair.<p>

"What's going on?" Blair asked.

"Daddy and I are cooking fairy cakes" Danny smiled and then giggled.

Blair smiled at how happy Danny looked "Well that explains the flour on the counter but it doesn't explain how you and daddy are covered in it. Care to explain?" Blair looked to Chuck and raised her eyebrows.

Chuck smirked "Danny started it".

Danny's mouth dropped open "I did not!" She gasped.

"Yes you did. You flicked it at me and I flicked some back" Chuck smiled.

"That's not true, you threw some at me and I threw some back. You're just lucky you made me get changed before we started cooking. I think you were planning it" Danny nodded and picked up some flour and flicked it.

"And here I thought I could leave to responsible adults alone" Blair teased and looked at them. Chuck and Danny looked at each other and smiled "What are you two up to?" Blair asked and started backing towards the door.

Chuck started walking towards Blair "Give me a hug" Chuck opened his arms.

"Get changed and I'll give you a hug" Blair was still walking back words and Chuck was still coming towards her. Blair turned and tried to run.

"No you don't" Chuck came up and grabbed her from behind making Blair scream.

"I'm going to kill you Bass!" Blair screamed as Chuck brought her back to Danny sitting on the counter who flicked the already covered in flour Blair in more flour.

They all continued to have a flour fight in the kitchen.

They had a bun each and put the rest in the fridge. They spent the rest of the day with each other and cleaned up the kitchen. That had turned into a bubble fight when Chuck and Danny had taken bubble from the sink and put it on each one of Blair's cheeks. Later after the got Danny clean and put her to bed Chuck got a shower while Blair put away her things. Hiding the La Perla bag and taking out the lingerie putting it in her towel for her shower. She smiled when Chuck came out and lifted her things for the shower.

* * *

><p>Chuck was going over a few things for work he heard the bathroom door unlock. He found it unusual for Blair to lock the door. It was why he kept listening so he could hear if Blair might be bringing back an old habit. One that scared him because he couldn't control it and couldn't make it stop if it did happen. He looked up to see Blair leaning against the door in black lacy lingerie smirked hotly. Chuck could already feel himself becoming aroused looking at her.<p>

"May as well make the most of it while I'm not fat" Blair shrugged.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, _pregnant_ or not" Chuck told her emphasising the word pregnant because she always called herself fat even though she wasn't "Now come over here and stop teasing me" He set his work down and Chuck and Blair made love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please vote on my poll for Chuck and Blair's baby and review telling me what you thought of the story. As always Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't shoot! I know I took really long but I couldn't find anything to write and this might not be that good but I had to give you something so… and as it turns out in my poll I had a tie so the winner will be found out in two episodes. This episode and episode 8 so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Daniella was playing with Monkey. She was smiling and kissing his head and petting him. Later she had got her hand on the dog brush a stroked his fur with it. Blair smiled over at Danny and the dog. Monkey had loved Danny the minute she was born; he never let danger near her and stayed at the bottom of her bed every night. Chuck came home from work and kissed Blair's cheek and Danny's. He smirked when he heard her humming contently and brushing Monkey's fur.<p>

Soon they heard the ding of the elevator and in stepped Jack Bass with his crooked smile looked as cocky as ever.

"Well looks like everyone is hear" Jack said smugly.

"What do you want Jack?" Chuck asked his mood being spoiled by seeing his uncle.

"Is that anyway to talk to your uncle Chucky?" He laughed "And this must be the kid huh?" He smirked. As soon as Monkey noticed Jack coming towards Danny he stood up and ran around the seat barking at Jack "The mutt should be kept on a leash".

Danny gasped and stood on the sofa "Firstly my name is not Kid" She glared "And Monkey is not a mutt!" She stomped her foot to get her point across.

Blair glared at Jack and went over to Danny and lifted her "Oh and Monkey only barks at bad people" Danny stuck out her tongue.

Chuck took Danny of Blair and kissed her head to try and calm her down. Nobody ever said a word bad about Daniella Gramaldi Bass' dog she got upset and angry. She was only a kid.

"That is so true Danny, so Jack leave" Blair said and pointed to the door.

"Calm down Blair I've only came to tell you that I'll be staying in New York a little longer than expected" Jack smirked. Blair was spotting the differences between Jack and Chuck's smirk. First Jack's looked like he could be a serial killer and Blair found Chuck's cute. Secondly Jack's looked smug and Chuck's looked like a person who would get anything he wanted. And it was true.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out if Jack was up to something "What were you doing here in the first place? I'm starting to think you don't do any work in Bass Australia" Chuck question him.

Jack laughed "When you have money nephew you hire professionals to do the things you don't wish too do".

"Well maybe I should hire them instead to take control of the industry in Australia" Chuck told him "You didn't answer my first question".

"I have to go Chucky but I'll be talk to you later… and my new family" He nodded towards Blair and Danny and laughed walking away.

When he was gone Blair turned to Chuck "You need better security if people can get past them that easily" She complained.

"Agreed" Chuck told her.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair were in the Hospital for Blair's 12 week scan. They were waiting for the doctor to enter. Danny was with Serena and Nate.<p>

"So are you excited to see our baby?" Blair asked Chuck.

"Of course" Chuck smirked and kissed Blair. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. They heard the door open and let go sitting down.

The doctor entered the room and smiled at them "It is good to see you two again; you're here for your 12 week scan. Are you ready to see your baby?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be" Blair smiled and bit her lip.

"OK so Blair you know how this works lye down and pull up your t-shirt" The doctor told her "And this will be cold" She said as she put the pregnancy gel on Blair's stomach. She found the picture and turned to look at it "There is your Bab...ies".

"Babies?" Chuck and Blair asked at the same time.

"It looks like you're having twins, congratulations" The doctor smiled at them "Everything seems healthy and your babies are regular size for a baby at twelve weeks. You won't be able to tell the sex until the 5th month around the 19th week" She told them and turned smiling.

"Thank you" Blair said a little in shock from hearing the words twins.

The doctor laughed a little "I'll let you have some time to talk, here is a towel to clean the gel off of your stomach" She got up and left.

Chuck and Blair didn't say anything they just stared in front of them and then Chuck turned to her "Twins?" he laughed.

"We're going to have two babies" Blair finally turned "That's… wow" Blair said speechlessly.

"Well it wasn't what we expected but it isn't as if we don't have the money… the more the better" Chuck smiled at her and this shocked Blair.

"I thought you'd be freaking out, this will be different than raising our little girl, and Danny was just one baby this is two. If one cries it sets the other one off. It means double the nappy changes and feedings and way less sleep it will be supper difficult and I love them both already but… you get the point don't you" Blair asked and Chuck just smiled "What?"

"I was just thinking that with all those things, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to do it all with" Chuck smirked and Blair kissed him.

"That is one of the sweetest thing you have ever said" Blair smiled widely and kissed him "Lets go home and tell Danny. I can't wait to see the smile on her face" She smiled.

"I forgot to mention about something Danny said" Chuck told her.

Blair looked at him confused "What did she say?"

Chuck took a deep breath and looked at her "The week we told Danny she had been telling Roisin but then Catherine Buckley told Danny that I wouldn't love her anymore because this baby was my real child and she wasn't. I convinced that wasn't true but I just think we need to be really careful when we tell her there are two babies" Chuck told her.

"That explains the cooking but why didn't you tell me before?" Blair asked.

"After I talked to the Buckley's I talked to the Buckley's I forgot about it but I don't want her thinking I don't care about her" Chuck told her.

"Of course not. Let's go home" Blair took his hand and walked out.

They walked down the footpath to get to the limo when Blair stopped and eyes widened.

"Oh my effing god"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What was that about? i wonder... actually i don't i know what it was about. but i bet you don't. what did B see? Please leave me your thoughts and opinons. again i am so sorry about how long it took to update but i just had the worst case of writers block. press the review button. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this took long but I have been interested in my other story 'life as we know it' at the moment so I hadn't had time to write this. So I am updating now. This will start from where I left off last time but you may find this really, really weird. But this isn't meant to be real and also I think it would be funny and pretty awesome if it did happen. Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my effing god"<em>

Chuck looked at her and turned his head to were she was looking. He then saw the last thing he ever thought he would see. The one thing he really, really wished he hadn't seen. There in an ally way were Jack and Georgina… Making out. He was confused and disgusted beyond belief right now.

Jack and Georgina had stopped making out when they heard Blair. Jack had his annoying smirk on and Georgina looking like the psycho bitch she was.

Blair was in shock and managed to snap herself out of it "Oh god, I think I'm about to be sick" was all she managed to get out. Before thinking that she had lost her mind and that this was a revolting dream that had stuck in her head since they were both back in town. Sadly not.

"Nephew, Blair great to see you again" Jack came up to them followed by a laughing Georgina.

"Look if you two are staying in New York because of this can't you just go back to Australia together" Chuck asked hoping the answer was yes.

Georgina laughed again "Chuck you should be thankful to your uncle for telling me not to go through with my plans to ruin both of you. I'm a little upset to learn you and your uncle were on good terms. It meant I couldn't do anything. Well that isn't entirely true I was defiantly doing something" She smirked.

"Oh I did not need that thought in my head now I will defiantly be sick" Blair said.

"Blair you know how good it is" Jack laughed.

Blair put her bitch face on "All I know is the fact that your younger nephew is larger than you. How embarrassing" This made Chuck laugh and the scowl at Jack's existence disappeared.

"That's interesting to know. But anyway if you plan on being together or something go back to Australia" Chuck complained.

"Oh but I can't. You see my son Milo would miss his friend from day-care far too much" Georgina smirked "I believe she's your daughter. You're daughter is called _Daniella_ right".

* * *

><p>When Chuck and Blair got home it was quiet. When they had been in the limo it was quiet. When Georgina said it Chuck and Blair had just left. Not another single word spoken. Blair didn't say anything because she knew Chuck was bound to go mad any second now because their daughter had been befriended by a Sparks. Chuck had never trusted the Sparks because of what happened with Serena. He was protective of her. Not the way he was over Blair. It was sort of like brotherly protective instincts. But Blair knew something else was eating him about this and thing had been quiet for too long now.<p>

"Chuck-" Blair began but was soon cut off.

"She's friends with a Sparks Blair. Georgina's son is Danny's friend" He said a pursed his lips before giving a short laugh "Our daughter is friends with the next psycho of the world".

"Chuck, Milo might not turn out like Georgina did and you know her she is always jumping from one place to the next maybe she is just here for a while to annoy you. Soon Georgina and Milo will move on somewhere else. Hopefully followed by your uncle" She laughed and then turned serious again "Plus Danny's changes her friends like she does outfits. She's already showing off her Waldorf talents".

Chuck turned to her "Blair if that doesn't happen it isn't the fact that she's just friends with Milo that worries me. When there teenagers Milo Sparks will be like every other hormone filled teenage boy. I know better than anyone. They are all the same. Looking for whomever they can lay" he told her.

"So when you slept with me you were just looking for someone you could lay?" Blair asked with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips.

Chuck looked at her in the eye "You know you were different. You broke my no girlfriends rule" He told her.

"I know" She smirked before walking closer to him and laying a hand on his shoulder "Chuck when Daniella is older she will take after me. Strong, independent and people won't tell her what to do she'll tell them. Plus she'll be drop dead gorgeous and people will defiantly admire her" She kissed Chuck on the lips "She will never do anything she doesn't want to do or isn't ready for".

"Good point" Chuck agreed and kissed her back. Then he smirked and looked at her "So I'm bigger than Jack huh?"

Blair laughed "How did I know you were going to say that?" She said smacking him on the chest playfully before walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck shouted after her as she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p>Chuck had put Daniella in bed that night. When Serena had left her off she was already sleeping having fell asleep in the car. He was sort of looking to talk to her about her little friend Milo and how close they were. She may not actually be his daughter but he loved her as if she was and he was protective of her as if she was.<p>

When Chuck entered his and Blair's bedroom he seen her tucked up in bed with a baby names book. He knew Blair loved giving there child an identity and she would do so even though they didn't know the sex yet.

Blair looked up and smiled "Chuck what you think about Freya if there is a girl in there?" She asked.

"It's a beautiful name" Chuck nodded his head and sat beside her taking the book of her and reading the meaning below "Freya, the name of the ancient Norse goddess of beauty, love and fertility. So what is the choice's so far?"

"Well it could be two girls or two boys or maybe one of both so I have chose 2 names for each gender" Blair smiled "OK so for boy's it is Spencer meaning a powerful river or Brandon meaning little raven, prince or brave and then for little girls there is Freya which you just read out the name or Kayleigh which means a pure meadow" Blair told him.

"Well they are beautiful names and I'd be happy with any of them" Chuck told her.

Blair smiled and then turned to face him completely "Chuck since Daniella's middle name is my mother's name I was thinking that if we have a girl at all one could have the middle name Evelyn. What do you think?" She asked biting her lip.

"That's a great idea" Chuck smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>***10 weeks later***<strong>

They were at the doctors again getting another scan. This time they could tell the sex of the baby and they had already decided they wanted to know. Blair sat waiting for the doctor in excitement. She really wanted to know. Chuck was smiling at the Blair who was getting more and more excited by the moment. When the doctor came in she done all the usual stuff for Blair and brought the picture of Chuck and Blair's healthy baby.

"Would you like to know Th…" the doctor tried to finish but Blair had already answered.

_"Yes"_

"OK you are having a boy and a girl. Congratulations" The doctor said handing a towel to Blair to wipe the gel off her stomach "I'll see you for your next check up" She smiled and left the room as Blair fixed her clothes.

"So what names are you choosing?" Chuck asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'll leave Chuck's question up to you to decide. I will be putting the names for the boys and girls on a poll for you to choose which one. You see I love all those names and I can't decide. I have a cousin called Freya and she really is a beauty. I love her to bits she is so small. Anyway vote on the poll and review this chapter. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Late update again I know but this story is difficult. By the way I might cut off Jack from the story I don't want any drama. Georgina is staying because she is Georgina but she won't be causing drama this is just a bass family sort of thing you know. But lets just say when Jack is gone he always leaves a piece of himself behind.**

* * *

><p>Blair was sitting in the limo looking out the window on their way to Lily's. Chuck was smirking at her because Blair refused to answer his question. She sat there looking out the window admiring the leaves falling of the trees. Blair's hand ran over her stomach. She was 19 weeks pregnant. The 5 month belly progressing perfectly.<p>

"You know you have been avoiding my question?" Chuck asked her trying to get her to tell him the names.

"You know what I just remembered; we have been so busy planning and all that we haven't told Danny its twins. I mean it's been months since we found out and we still haven't told her" Blair laughed and then turned back to the window.

"Blair what names is you choosing?" Chuck asked her and she turned around and smiled.

"I have the perfect idea why don't you choose out of the list and I'll be happy with whatever it is you have chosen" Blair held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can't choose can you?"

"No! It's just the names are so beautiful and I can imagine Kayleigh Bass and Brandon Bass and Spencer and Freya. It's cruel to have to choose one of the boys and the girls. Your children just had to be difficult" Blair complained and Chuck laughed "It isn't funny! This is a serious problem! Our child needs an identity!" She said.

"And our child will have an identity. You have four more months" Chuck rubbed her back trying to sooth her "You could always wait till the birth and see what one you'll like best for each child" Chuck suggested to her but she shook her head.

Blair smiled "Or you could choose. Since I like all four names there is no possible way for you to choose a name that I hate and pretend to like so I have to find an excuse to say no".

Chuck laughed "You know you're a real bitch sometimes?" He asked rhetorically.

"Bass this is not news to my ears!" She shouted "Just choose the names and whatever you choose I'll be happy with" She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"OK, Brandon and Kayleigh" Chuck decided.

Blair smiled brightly "OK that settles it Freya and Spencer" She said turning and rest her head on his lap closing her eyes. She felt Chuck staring down at her with a strange expression "What?" She asked confused, he raised his eyebrows "Oh well since I don't normally like the names you choose I decided that whatever names you chose I would take the other two because they would suit our children" She smiled at him and let out a small giggle before biting her lip.

Chuck pursed his lips "You think that's funny?" He asked and she giggled again and nodded. Then an all to familiar smirk appear on his face "Well lets see if you find this funny" he said pining down her legs beneath him and tickling her.

"Chuck…! Chuck stop…! Plea-Please stop…! This… isn't… isn't funny!" She said through her fits of laughter and trying to push Chuck away "Plea-please I… I really, really a-am s-sorry" She said and Chuck stopped leaning down and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Good, Spencer and Freya it is" He smirked and kissed her again before sitting back in his seat again. Blair sat up and snuggled in close to him and he wrapped his arms around her as they went the rest of the journey to Lily's.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair entered Lily's apartment hand in hand. They had seen three children sitting on the sofa playing with a bop it toy. Danny, Roisin and a little boy were playing and they seen Serena laughing at something a man with brown hair told her.<p>

"Hey S" Blair said announcing her and Chuck's presence. Serena turned to them and smiled getting up and walking over to them giving each a hug.

"Hey B" Serena said in her usual cheery tone "You two come over and sit, Mom just went out to get something from some shop. I wasn't really listening" She giggled pointing to the sofa and sitting back in her spot.

Chuck looked at the man "Now sis if Nathaniel did something there would be no need to cheat on him" He teased but was also secretly asked who he was.

Serena's eyes widened "I would never do such a thing, just because when you and Blair are angry at each other you flirt with other people doesn't mean I would. Plus he's a married man" She acted as if she was offended at the accusation "No Chuck, Blair this is Philip, Philip this is Chuck and Blair. Chuck and Blair have been married for 2 years and Philip is married to Georgina and is Milo's step-father" She said her hand gesturing towards the two year old on the sofa.

Blair's eyes widened "Married to Georgina Sparks, Ouch, probably more painful than birth" she said rolling her eyes and massaging her swollen belly.

"Not really. I love Milo and Georgina" He smiled and Blair pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes looking him up and down.

"If you don't mind me saying you don't seem like Georgina Sparks type. You seem to… Normal" Chuck said copying what Blair did.

Philip laughed "Well at first Georgina because she wanted the money to send Milo to a good college and me wanted someone to show to my friends. But now I love both of them very much. And Georgina feels the same" He said.

"Phil your being naïve again, I told you Georgina is playing you. She doesn't feel the same. If I were you I would divorce her and even though biologically you aren't Milo's father I would fight for custody. You have enough dirt on her to win" Serena told him and smiled sadly "Me and Nate would help no bother".

"That's nice Serena but I still care about her and I don't want to give that up" said Philip and smiled.

Serena sighed and turned seeing Blair wipe under her eyes and Chuck trying not to laugh at Blair wiping her eyes "B are you crying".

"S I seriously cry at everything these day's. I hate pregnancy hormones" She laughed at herself. And Chuck and Serena burst out laughing "It isn't funny!" Blair complained laughing too "Anyway Philip I think your devotion to such a crazy psycho bitch is amazing but you're mad in the head. I think you should take Serena's advice me and Chuck would help too. I hate Georgina Sparks" Blair smiled and nodded her head.

Chuck laughed "She also tells the truth a lot during pregnancy" he nodded and Blair glared at him.

"Well I'm fine with Georgina. But she doesn't spend a lot of time with Milo which makes me want to twice as much because I don't want him to feel neglected" Philip told them.

Just then Milo and Danny walked over. Milo climbed on the arm chair and Danny raised her arms for Chuck to lift her which he did. She put her head on his chest and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Blair asked looking at Danny and putting her fingers under her chin lifting it to look her in the eyes.

Danny just put her head back in Chuck's chest and hugged him.

"Are you tired?" Chuck asked her and felt her nod her head against her chest. He kissed her head and turned to Blair "Maybe we should take her home now?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Yes we have to go anyway I have a few things to do" Blair smiled and Chuck stood and put out his free hand to help Blair up "S please apologise to Lily for us, nice to meet you Philip and you Milo" Blair smiled waving at Milo who smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>By the time they got home Danny was asleep in Chuck's arms. He went and put her in bed and then came back out to see Blair looking in the fridge.<p>

"Hungry?" Chuck asked her and she turned around.

"Starving" Blair complained rolling her eyes "I wonder why Daniella was so tired, it's only 4' o clock" Blair said sitting on the seat at their kitchen counter.

Chuck smiled "According to Serena she didn't go to sleep on time last night because she and Roisin were too hyped up on sweets".

Blair rolled her eyes "I told Serena, I strictly told her not to give her sweets so close to bedtime" She said pissed off and then she smiled sweetly "Chuck could you make me some eggs or you could order sushi?" She asked him.

"Well I guess its eggs because you aren't allowed raw fish" Chuck told her and Blair walked over and kissed him.

"Love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" He replied and Blair smiled and walked off in the way of their bedroom "Where are you going?"

"To get changed" Blair shouted back.

Chuck took out the eggs and then he put the eggs on. He then heard small footsteps and he looked around to see Daniella with a purple pacifier in her mouth and holding her teddy in one hand and lilac blanket in the other.

"I thought you were asleep?" Chuck asked and Danny took the pacifier out of her mouth and put her hands up to be lifted and he did.

"Well I was tired and then I wasn't" Danny said putting her finger in her mouth. Chuck laughed and turned to the cooker flipping the eggs and Blair came out.

"Daniella Gramaldi Bass I thought I told you before about putting your thumb in your mouth" Blair scolded coming out to the kitchen and taking her daughter from Chuck's arms and removing her thumb from her mouth "Do you want to end up with crooked teeth?" She said smiling when Danny giggled and shook her head.

"It's daddy fault" Danny told her.

Chuck turned "It is not. I did not force you to put your thumb in your mouth" He said and Danny stuck her tongue out.

Blair glared at Chuck "You didn't stop her either" She told him and Danny smiled with victory and then Blair turned to her "You're not off the hook either" and Danny glared.

"Now you got us both in trouble" Danny told Chuck.

"How is it my fault?" Chuck asked confused and Blair laughed.

* * *

><p>After they had their tea Blair and Chuck decided to tell Danny about the twins. They had been putting it off because they weren't sure how she would take it but weren't surprised that she was excited.<p>

"So I'm getting two sisters?" Danny said excitedly.

"No your getting a brother and a sister" Chuck told her and Danny looked confused.

"But you said they were twins, it's either boys or girls" Danny told him.

Blair laughed "Or you can have a boy and a girl which we're having. You'll have your little brother Spencer and little sister Freya" Blair told her and Danny smiled.

"I like those names" Danny smiled.

"Well that's good because in 4 months you will have either a little brother or sister around November 6th named that" Chuck told her and she smiled.

Danny then got an idea "Can I dress them up in my doll clothes?" She asked.

"No!" Said Chuck and Blair at the same time then started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it and the review button will never bite. Please tell me what you think. And If you have any idea's for the story don't be afraid to say and I'll see if I can fit it in. I love hearing what you guys think so please review and I'm sorry again that this took so long but my other story keeps stealing my attention and plus thoughts in my head for million's of others keep popping up but I will get to the end of this story and will not leave it hanging. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	10. author's note

**Sorry for how long it is taking to upload my story's but will upload both my stories as soon as possible.**

**Life as we know it:**

**Almost finished new chapter and should be up soon and I am excited to see your view on the new chapter.**

**When I chose chuck bass:**

**Just started writing and will be written soon. I think the readers of this story will be excited to read and yes I know how the chapter ends and there will be a cliff hanger. Might so a double update but I'll have to see how fast I can write don't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**There really is one excuse and one excuse only for the really really late updates and that is because of my examine mocks.**

**Oh wait I thought of another reason, I have been caught up reading another persons fanfiction and let me tell you it is one of the most exciting chair fics ever.**

**It's called in this city by basscop69. if you aren't reading it get reading believe me it wont be a let down.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a update but I had to apologise and explain.**

**Love ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm trying to keep myself focused on this story for a while. I've lost a lot of viewers for my story 'Life as we know it' so I am going to try and focus on this story so that I can focus on winning back some viewers for my other story later. Ok so this one skips forward because I do not want to play out the whole pregnancy thing I just don't like doing that so you can look forward to the terrible two arriving soon. Anyway onward…"**

* * *

><p><strong>***3 months later***<strong>

Blair was in the kitchen with Chuck and Danny. Danny was sitting at the kitchen counter colouring and Chuck kept trying to convince Blair to sit down and let him do the dinner and was continuing in trying to distract her in ways only Chuck Bass could.

"Blair please take a seat I'll do the dinner" Chuck told her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Chuck I'm 8 months pregnant it does not make me incapable of cooking dinner. Plus if I let you cook you could kill us all" Blair turned and smiled at him and Chuck couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

"Just because you have never seen me cook does not mean I can't. I'm quite a talented cook if you must know" Chuck explained to her and took her hand leading her away from the cooker "Now sit down, you have convinced me to let you go trick or treating with Danny tomorrow let me do the cooking" Chuck said.

She sighed "Fine, but if we get food poisoning on your head be it" Blair warned and Chuck just laughed. Danny moved over on one of the stools to rest her head on her mothers stomach and when it kicked she glared at it which made both Blair and Chuck laugh at her.

"It isn't funny they just kicked me" Danny accused and Chuck laughed picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"They are just saying they love" Chuck told her and she smiled as kissed Chuck on the cheek as well.

"Well I love then too" She told him and then smirked "But if they kick me when they come out I won't hold back" she told them and they laughed.

"Yes you will" Chuck and Blair told her at the same time and then smiled at each other. Danny was starting to get a bit jealous of the babies because of all the things they were getting and they had to get her something every time they bought something for the babies or she would try to hide the baby stuff in her room. They found the pacifiers and blankets in her room along with some stuffed animals. They had to start locking the nursery.

Danny giggled and then heard the elevator "Rosie's here! Rosie's here!" She jumped off the chair running to the elevator.

"Danny do not run you'll fall!" Blair shouted she didn't want to repeat the earlier mistake when she slipped and hit her back on the wall. That didn't seem to matter now though she had Roisin Archibald coming over and they were going out trick r' treating with Rufus Humphrey. Blair had insisted on going to not that she didn't trust Lily and Rufus with her daughter but if it was her first time going she wanted to be there. Danny would only be this age once.

The two little girls walked in giggling as Serena came in behind them. She walked over hugging Blair and sitting down while looking strangely at Chuck who was cooking. She looked at Blair as if asking 'Seriously?' and Blair just nodded. Both girls laughing Chuck looked round seeing the small Blair and Serena looking and acting like the originals. All them laughing and he just shook his head looking away.

"So B are you sure that you should be going out with the kids tonight you're pretty close to your due date?" Serena asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine Serena" Blair said and rolled her eyes and then she smiled "But there is something you could do for me" She said and laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Anything" Serena said and hugged her friend from the side.

"Stop yourself and everyone else from acting like I can't do anything by myself anymore" Blair screamed at her and Serena rubbed her ears and Blair smirked pleased with herself.

"OK, OK I was just wondering" Serena said raising her hands in defeat. Serena smiled bright "Now come on we have to go collect the kids costume's from the costume shop" She told her grabbing Blair's hand and trying to drag her away.

Blair laughed "Fine let go off my hand" she said wriggling her hand away from Serena walking over to Chuck and kissing his cheek "I'll be back soon Bass. Burn the dinner you will pay pregnancy just adds like 50 pounds I'm still the boss" She said and he laughed.

Chuck smirked at her "I know and I won't burn the dinner. Get back soon. Sis if something happens with Blair ring me or on your head be it" He told her and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now come on B we have to go" Serena told her grabbing her arm "What did Danny decide she wanted to be anyway?" She asked Blair.

Blair smiled back at her husband and then turned and smiled at Serena "Chuck" Blair replied before walking towards the elevator. Serena looked at Danny and she smiled and then followed Blair.

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting on the sofa reading the news when he heard the girls talking to someone. He got up and walked to Danny's bedroom and listen outside the door. They were definitely talking to someone he looked through the door and seen the two girls sitting at the small table with the tea set facing each other across the table and in between then on both sides were Danny's teddy Charlie Brown she named it after Chuck and because it was a brown teddy. Blair and Chuck had both laughed when they heard the name. On the other side was Monkey with a pink bonnet on his head and a purple scarf sitting there.<p>

But the girls weren't talking to any of them…

"So Maddie you're saying you were there when Catherine Buckley said this to Rosie?" Danny said to someone beside her but Chuck couldn't see anyone or hear a reply when Danny continued "Well I'll just have to see what I can do about this she has been causing far too much trouble for my liking" The two year old looked over at Roisin.

"Yes and Ali completely agrees with you" Roisin said turning beside her nodding and looking back.

Chuck decided to say something then "Who are you girls talking to?" He said entering the room and Danny smiled at him.

"Well I'm talking to Madison but Roisin can't seem to see her I'm the only one who can and Roisin is talking to Alison I can't see her but Roisin" Danny explained to him and Chuck raised his eyebrows.

Then he smirked "You both have imaginary friends?" he said and let out a bit of a laugh glad he hadn't been going crazy.

"They're not imaginary!" The girls shouted at the same time and he apologised and thought back to when he walked into a room with the first people he had seen that had imaginary friends.

_"But Audrey has such style and elegance how can Diana not see that S?" 5 year old Blair shouted._

_"I don't understand either B but at least Alicia understands where you're coming from and me" Serena defended and Blair glared._

_"You don't understand! Everyone likes Audrey! Me and Alicia think Diana is stupid" Blair said with a bitch smirk._

_"Well I and Diana think Alicia doesn't know what she's talking about!" Serena argued defensively_

_Chuck came in from the door and the girls looked at him "Why are you two arguing and who is Diana and Alicia?" He asked them confused._

_Blair smirked "Diana is stupid and only S can see her and Alicia has the brains and is absolutely beautiful only I can see her" Blair said and then the smirk dropped "Serena's stupid friend doesn't get Audrey Hepburn's class, elegance and style. She said she was improper" Blair said glaring at the place beside Serena glared at Blair._

_"Maybe she's right!" Serena shouted._

_Blair gasped "S how could you?" She asked breathlessly and then glared at Serena and turned to Chuck "Whose side are you on Chucky?" Blair asked puppy dog eyes in place._

_Chuck looked between the girls and smirked. It was obvious who Chuck would agree with. Well for any grown up who knew Chuck Bass. Children didn't understand how Chuck felt when Blair asked him to help her. Hell even Chuck himself at 5 years old didn't understand why when he was around Blair his heart thumped at the speed of light or the fluttering he got in his stomach. But he would do anything for the little brunette with big doe brown eyes._

_"Obviously Blair and Alicia are correct. Audrey Hepburn has nothing but style and class" Chuck said and when Blair smiled at him and he noticed the sparkle in her eye he couldn't help as his lips rose at the corners._

_"Natie will agree with me" Serena argued._

_Blair always liked Nate so that was a low blow from Serena "Get out" Blair told her and pointed at the door._

_"Fine" Serena shouted Blair turned and watched Serena leave and noticed Nate standing but turn and follow Serena._

_Blair nearly forgot Chuck was there as tears filled in her eyes. She got a shock when Chuck gives her a hug but she soon relaxed into it and let the tears fall. Although she knew she liked Nate Chuck made her feel funny inside. Her pulse raced and her stomach did flips. He was always there for her but she loved Nate. Who knew 11 years from now things would change._

He smirked and then looked at Monkey who was still dressed in the bonnet and scarf looking back at him with his head turned sideways in confusion.

"What did you do to the dog?" He asked and the girls just giggled "He could have bit you?" he tried to say seriously but looking at the dog made him laugh.

"What don't you and Mommy understand Monkey won't bite me he loves me?" Danny said and Chuck laughed leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Blair came home and sat on the sofa. Serena was coming back later to go out with her and the girls.<p>

Chuck came over and sat beside her. She leaned up against him and Chuck put his arms around her and put his hands on her stomach. Chuck saw a look of pain on Blair's face and then she took in a deep breath and realised it.

"Are you OK?" He asked her and she nodded "Are you sure?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I'm fine" She said and then turned to face him "Just the babies trying to turn my insides into mush and they are getting rather big" She told him.

"Alright" He said and smirked "Daniella and Roisin have imaginary friends" He told her.

Blair smiled brightly "Really? Wow. Do they have names?" She asked and winced again drawing in a breath again. Chuck looked worried and Blair just rolled her eyes "Tell me" She said.

"Danny's is Madison and Roisin's is Alison" He told her then he noticed something "Blair…"

"So they have imaginary friends? That is so weird. Hopefully they won't argue like me and Serena, Chucky" She said and then she noticed his shocked face "What" She asked him.

"I think your water broke Blair…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Duhhhhh. And that where I will leave it for now. The next one will hopefully be up sooner. Are the little Bass Devils going to be born on Halloween or not? Maybe B just had an accident. Review please. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	12. Authors note

Hey I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but I just have to check some stuff over and finish the chapter and I will be uploading **WHEN I CHOSE CHUCK BASS** really soon along with I will be starting the next chapters for **LIFE AS WE KNOW IT** for my readers of that story. Just to warn you but I will leave a note on it again to remind you but it will be a double upload for **WHEN I CHOSE CHUCK BASS** because I feel real bad for not uploading sooner and it may be a double upload for **LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**.

In the upcoming chapters of **WHEN I CHOSE CHUCK BASS** here is a small list of what you will be seeing:

_Babies being born._

_Twists in the story were something you believed is now different._

_Family time_

_5 years later skip._

_A visit from the French royals. Not necessarily a nice visit. _

So that is what is coming up there and for my **LIFE AS WE KNOW IT** readers:

_Court battle begins_

_Nate and Blair argument_

_Chuck and Blair serious discussion _

_Serena and Chuck's new plan._

_Eleanor Waldorf and Anne Archibald arrive._

_Rufus steps up to the stand._

So for that there will be lots of _**Drama**_ and I really hope to get writing soon. So _LAWKI_ will either be split in 2 parts or just be a really long, long, long chapter or will hopefully be.

Also for all you Chair fans I have a special 11-12 chaptered story in the making coming that is kind of sad but shows Chuck in a good light. I'm writing all the chapters now so I can upload it weekly without having to put you through the agony of my stupid writers block. So my faithful readers I hope that will keep you interested in knowing what is going down in the chapters to come. _WICCB_ will be up **ASAP** and please bear with me.

Also for Glee and Harry Potter fans I will be thinking of Uploading a few one-shots for Dramione and Puckleberry fans and maybe a few multichapter stories and once I have wrapped up _LAWKI_ I would like to know if you are interested in a sequel were the children will be older the Baizen Twins shall be in the story but who does Tiffany live with that is the question.

Any questions leave me a review please be signed in if asking or send me a PM and any idea's for some of my chapters please send them in the review or PM again so that I get them and be sure that I do read all my messages from concerned readers.

_PEACE OUT_

_-Emma _


	13. Chapter 11

When I chose Chuck Bass.

**A/N: Ok I know this has took a long time and I have no excuses but I have given you a double update so I hope that helps a little despite the fact that I probably owe you like a million updates. I'm sorry but here it is…  
><strong>

_"I think your water broke Blair…"_

Blair looked down to see the wet patch on her dress on the seat and floor and bit her lip and her eyes were wide. The baby wasn't supposed to come to November 5th. She turned to Chuck face completely serious.

"I think I just had an accident. The children pushing against my bladder you know" she said shrugging off the possibility of having to give birth today.

"Blair we have to go to the hospital" Chuck said getting up and going to get her suitcase that they had packed since the due date was so close.

Blair followed him "No we don't I'm not in labour we will go to the hospital for no reason" Blair told him "I'll know when I'm in labour Chuck" She said and then a contraction hit and she gripped the table.

"Yes you are clearly in labour now so we have to go to the hospital Blair" Chuck told her matter of factly Blair followed him when he started walking again.

"Chuck the baby's can't be born today!" Blair shouted and he turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Look I know it's early but..." before he could continue he was cut off.

"It's not about them being born a few days early! They can't be born today!" She shouted frantically and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't they be born today?" Chuck asked her suspiciously as he gathered her stuff for the hospital and got out a clean dress to bring her to the hospital in.

Blair rolled her eyes as if it was obvious "Because it's Halloween!"

Chuck turned around "And?" he asked getting the feeling that there was more to it.

"We will never live it down from Serena and Nate if your children are born on Halloween" Blair told him and he still looked confused so he raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes again "You're known as the devil Chuck if your children a born on Halloween we will never live it down" She told him and sat on the bed.

Chuck laughed a little "That's what you're worried about?" he asked and she nodded so Chuck came over and sat beside her "Who cares? Our children our being born today. It gives us an actual reason to celebrate Halloween. Soon little Spencer and Freya Bass will be in your arms and you won't care what day they were born will you?" he asked and Blair smiled "Ok so let's get you ready for the hospital".

"Call Serena. She'll have to collect the girls from the hospital" Blair told him as she pulled her dress over her head and put on the new one. Chuck stepped out and called Serena.

Serena rushed into the hospital to see Chuck standing in the hall with the girls. She came up to him with a smile.

"I can't believe your children are being born on Halloween. It's a sign" Serena giggled and lifted the girls.

"Well lay off the jokes in front of Blair for a while she nearly refused to go to the hospital because you and Archibald would joke about this" Chuck told her seriously.

"Why aren't you in with her? Go" Serena said pushing him on the shoulder and turning around with the girls.

Chuck walked into the room and Blair smiled at him and he sat down beside her and rested his hand on hers.

"Danny is away with Serena and when I text her she'll bring her back later" Chuck told her and Blair smiled at him before another contraction hit "Just breathe" he told her calmly and took a deep breath with Blair.

"I know I have done this before" She said taking in another breath "Also you are never touching me again" she said through gritted teeth.

Chuck laughed at this "You know you won't be able to resist me" he told her mockingly.

"Fine by me we'll just have to get you neutered if we get it done now I think I'll be healed just by the time you are" She said in a clipped tone and a sickly sweet smile on her face. He laughed and she glared "Chuck I'm serious" she said and when he looked her in the eyes and seen no sign of her lying he gulped.

Just then the doctor came in with a smile on her face. First she inspected Blair's chart before walking to the machine checking how dilated she was.

"Ok Blair I think we're ready to start pushing" Doctor Llewellyn told her.

"Ok you may be ready now but I've been ready since I hit my first contraction" Blair snapped and Chuck just rubbed her arm trying to sooth her "Bass remove your hand unless you want to lose it" she told him in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ok then let's get these babies out" The doctor smiled at the couple and then started to get the stuff they needed.

A few hours later

the doctor handed Blair a little boy and Blair smiled down at him. She kissed his little hand and the baby looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Hey little Spencer" she said feeling his soft cheek and she smiled at Chuck who was smiling at their son with the smile she'd see when she give birth to Danny.

"Alright Blair this second Baby is ready to come are you ready?" she asked and Blair handed the nurse Spencer to go get him cleaned of.

20 minutes later

"Alright here she comes..." Dr Llewellyn trailed off and looked up at Chuck and Blair "It seems your she is a he. You have another son. The doctor doing your sonogram must have read it wrong" she said as she Passed Blair another little boy.

Blair looked down at her other son and smiled. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his cheek like she did with Spencer.

"I don't care if he's a boy or girl I just care that he has ten fingers and ten toes like his brother" Blair said and Chuck smiled at her.

"Hello Brandon. I can tell your going to be the trouble maker" Chuck said to the baby brushing back his son's hair.

"Chuck they're your children both of them will be trouble makers" Blair told him and he laughed.

Dr Llewellyn showed up beside them "How about I take him to get washed and bring back both babies to you?" she asked them.

"Yes thank you" Blair smiled at her handing over Brandon. When they brought the babies back to them Spencer was wrapped in blue and Brandon in green. Blair smiled "I think we're going to need to get purple blankets" Blair laughed.

Chuck laughed to as Spencer grabbed his thumb "Well I can definitely see how we're going to be able to tell the difference. Spencer looks more like Danny which means he looks like you" chuck said staring down at the small children.

"Brandon looks the double of you Chuck. I love them so much" She said as tears came to her eyes "Where is Danny? She should be here with us. I want to introduce her to the boys before we introduce them to anyone else" Blair smiled at Chuck and he went to go get Danny. He soon entered with the suited up little girl with her hair all tie back tightly.

Blair laughed "How did being Daddy for Halloween go?" Blair asked sad that she missed her daughter going trick r' treating but happy her babies where here.

"Great" Danny smiled as Chuck sat down on the bed beside Blair and setting Danny on her knee "The babies are here" Danny said looking at the two babies wrapped in blankets in Blair's arms.

"Yeah this is little Spencer all wrapped in Blue and this is little Brandon in green. We had two boys instead of a boy and a girl" Chuck told Danny softly pointing at the babies.

"I'm sorry that we didn't have little Freya, Danny. I know how much you wanted a girl" Blair said to her first born.

"Oh no mommy I don't want a girl anymore" Danny said shaking her head.

"You don't" Chuck asked confused.

"Nope because Sarah McCormick said that her little sister steals her toys and I don't want that to happen so two little brothers is the best option. But then again Jonah Fitzpatrick said his little brother pucks his nose and eats it. But Jonah does that too it's why I don't like him" Danny explained and Blair and Chuck couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Brandon and Spencer I will teach you to be the best little brothers ever. You will not pick your nose. It his very unhedglineenic. You will be very smart like you sister and be good Basses" Daddy told them and Chuck and Blair smiled at each other.

"Danny sweetie it's pronounce unhygienic" Blair corrected.

"That's what I said" Danny told her.

Later when Danny was looking at her little brothers in the bassinet they were placed in. Chuck and Blair were watching as she chatted to her two new brothers.

"And I wonder what your middle names are going to be?" Danny said talking to them and Chuck and Blair's heads snapped up.

"Middle names?" Chuck asked.

Danny turned and smiled "Yeah middle names. You know like my name is Daniella Bellatrix Gramaldi Bass. Bellatrix is my middle name. You said you called me it because mommy wanted to name my after a star constellation because I'm your little star. By I heard you tell Aunt Serena that you always wanted to name your daughter after a star constellation but Papa wanted you to name me after Aunt Beatrice but you told Aunt Serena you hate Aunt Beatrice because she's a horrible bitch-"

"Daniella!" Blair said in a sharp voice.

"Sorry mommy Biatch. Anyway so since Bellatrix sounded kinda like Beatrice Papa agreed to let you call me it even though they sound nothing alike" Danny concluded Chuck was trying to stifle a laugh and Blair looked shocked "Well anyway I think Brandon and Spencer need middle names. I think you should name them after star constellations too" Danny said.

Blair smiled at this idea turning to Chuck "what do you think?" Blair asked.

Chuck shrugged and smiled "Go ahead" he said and Blair clapped her hands together like a child in giddied excitement.

Blair thought about it for a while before smiling "How about Spencer Orion Bass and Brandon Phoenix Bass?" Blair asked and Danny smiled.

"I like it" Danny said turning back to her brothers again telling them their names.

Chuck smiled "You are truly a genius for names" he told her.

Blair smiled brightly at this "I know".

Later Nate and Serena entered the room Danny was asleep on the armchair with Chuck and they seen Blair standing by a bassinet looking down and smiling.

"Hey B" Serena said Blair turned and smiled at her best friend and hugged her and Nate.

"So can we be introduced to the newest basses?" Nat asked and Blair smiled and nodded bring them the look in the Bassinet at the sleeping babies.

"This is Spencer Orion Bass" Blair said pointing at the small child before moving her finger to the next one "and this is Brandon Phoenix Bass" she said smiling at her sons.

"Two boys?" Nate asked.

Blair nodded "Yeah the sonogram was read wrong" Blair said smiling down at her little boys.

Serena smiled at the doting mother "The question you should be asking is more star constellations?" Serena said raising her eyebrows.

Blair laughed quietly "It's was Daniella's idea actually. I'm glad though. The names just fit" Blair shrugged.

Nate looked over at Danny and Chuck "I see my God daughter is asleep?" Nate asked.

Blair nodded "Fell asleep talk to the twins. By the way Serena me and Chuck would like you and Ryan to be the Godfather to Spencer?" Blair asked and Serena lit up. Ryan was Blair's friend from work. Ryan was completely gay which Chuck liked because it meant no jealousy.

"Oh B I'd love to" Serena said hugging her best friend.

"So who is gonna be Godfather and Godmother to Brandon?" Nate asked.

Blair smiled "Well Eric will be godfather and Aria will be Godmother" Blair explained. Aria was one of Chuck's business associates who quickly became a family friend. She was married with a child ironically she was the same age as Blair with a child the same age. Fabian Nicholson Aria's son was a friend of Daniella's and Aria was good friends with them along with her husband who was 7 years older than Aria.

"Great choice if I do say so for myself and brother" Serena told her dramatically and Blair laughed before yawing.

Nate smiled and gave Blair a kiss on the cheek and a hug "We'll let you get to rest maybe come back tomorrow" Nate told her and Blair nodded.

Serena said goodbye to Blair and left. Blair then looked in at her baby boys. Spencer had a little curl to the little hair he had and Brandon was just the spitting image of Chuck. She then turned to look at her daughter and husband asleep. Although not from the same family Chuck and Danny loved each other.

To Blair her family was perfect. She then got into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it now go to the next chapter all of you who still care about my little story.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one skips like 5 years because I hate writing about babies growing up. I believe it takes to long. So Spencer and Brandon are 5 and Daniella is 7. I will continue to skip years every so often. I'd like them to go to Constance and St. Judes at some time. THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO IF YOU SKIPPED THE LAST EPISODE PLEASE GO BACK LOYAL VIEWERS!  
><strong>-  
>Chuck was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when Daniella came in rubbing her eyes of sleep before sitting on his knee. Chuck laughed at the birthday girl. It was Daniella's 7th Birthday. Louis, Beatrice and her grandmother Sophie were coming over from France.<p>

Just like her mother Dani hated Beatrice. When she was younger and didn't understand a lot of the arguments Dani didn't mind. Now she knew that a lot of the arguments were about her calling Chuck, daddy but Dani never listen to it. She also heard her Aunt telling her mother that her Uncle Nate shouldn't have been named her Godfather. She loved her mothers reply because it definitely put Beatrice in her place.

Her Grandmother Sophie was a different story. She still made the complaints about her calling Chuck daddy but she didn't voice it as much. She knew how to keep her dislikes to herself. She was quite fond of her Uncle Nate saying he was very well brought up but what Dani hate her Grandmother saying was about either her mother or her Aunt Serena.

Her Grandmother always made arguments about how Dani never spent enough time in France and that it was Blair's fault. She also believed that since Blair insisted on letting Dani call Chuck daddy that Serena should not be considered her aunt. She had said that Serena's reputation was too horrid to be anything related to a princess and that she technically wasn't Chuck's sister anyway. Chuck, Blair and Serena had something to say about that.

Louis never said anything only apologising to everyone at the end about Sophie and Beatrice's behaviour. Louis over the years had got use to Dani calling Chuck daddy but he knew Dani loved him just as much. Everyone got on with Louis including Chuck. It had took awhile be the two men had got along more and more as Dani was growing up. Louis had always been fond of Nate and Serena and had got on with Chuck and Blair's friends Ryan and Aria.

Dani was happy about her Father coming and could deal with her Aunt and Grandmother by now. But she was happy her Grandfather Harold, Grandpere Roman and Grandpa Cyrus and Nana Eleanor and Granny Lily were also coming. Also her Uncle Aaron and Uncle Eric and Uncle Jonathan. Her cousin Roisin, Nathan and Selena Archibald. And of course her annoying 5 year old brothers Spencer and Brandon.

Chuck smiled at Dani moving the hair from her face "Hey birthday girl. You're growing up to fast Dani" he said tickling her sides and smiling at the laugh that came from her "How does it feel to be 7?" He asked. 

Dani shrugged "Ask me when I'm 8" she said and Chuck laughed and Dani looked at Chuck "Daddy can I make a compromise?" Dani asked.

Chuck looked confused "Depends on your conditions?" Chuck said.

"Well Papa can still come but Grandmother Sophie and Aunt Beatrice could not come over and like you said to Uncle Nate that you want I will never have a boyfriend" Dani told him smirking when she saw him thinking about it.

"No Daniella your Grandmother and Aunt are coming much to my annoyance but we will be polite. Plus your Papa is coming so that should be an upside" Blair said as she entered the room with Spencer and Brandon.

Spencer Orion Bass looked like Blair from the curly hair to the innocent eyes but anyone who knew the Bass family well enough knew this was a facade.

Brandon Phoenix Bass was the double of his father from the looks to actually taking pride in getting caught in things that get him in trouble. Both were still equally bad as each other.

When Daniella got up from Chuck's knee Spencer and Brandon hugged her. They both admired Daniella's skills in the three main Arts. Revenge, Pranks and Social Destruction. Even if she was only 7.

"Happy Birthday Dani" Spencer said hugging his sister before sitting down.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Dani" Brandon said following as his brother had done.

"Thanks Spence, Bran" Dani said sitting in her own seat.

Dani turned to her mother "I know Rosie is coming for sure but is Milo and Fabian still coming mommy?" Dani asked.

"Yes they will be here. You know they wouldn't miss it for the world" Blair smiled at her daughter kissing her on the cheek "Soon you are going to be in high school and everything. I remember when you were just a little baby. So small. You all grow up to fast" Blair said wrapping her arms around her daughter from behind.

Dani laughed "Not fast enough. I'm still not at Constance and I'm still not queen of Constance" Dani told her and Blair smiled at her daughter.

"But your an actual princess and your just as good at punishment as me so you'll be queen of Constance when your time comes" Blair told her before kissing her husband and going to the kitchen to check on the pumpkin pie.

Daniella's birthday also fell on Blair's favourite holiday. Thanksgiving. Dani was also a fan of her Grandfather Harold's pie which worked out well for her. For some reason Blair's children were always born on holidays.

Chuck entered the kitchen and walked up behind Blair wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"So are you ready to face the evil which is Sophie and Beatrice" Chuck whispered dramatically in her ear.

Blair laughed "They don't celebrate Thanksgiving why can't they celebrate her birthday during the weekend and let's us spend time with her now. Louis is taking her to France and he tried to convince them but they never miss an opportunity to do my head in" Blair told him turning towards him and kissing him on the lips.

"Well I'm sure we can suffer through" Chuck told her "Plus as much as you'd like to deny it they are related to her" Chuck said and laughed as Blair tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Sadly" Blair complained "Louis is fine. I have nothing against him being Dani's father but those two women are hell placed on this earth. Is it any wonder that I complain about Dani staying with them in France for too long" Blair said.

Before Chuck could reply there was a knock on the kitchen door before 3 Blondes walked into the kitchen. Nate and Serena Archibald with the youngest Archibald Selena who was 2 years of age.

Serena and Nate now had three children and another on the way. Roisin was still 6 coming 7 in two months and Nathan was born 5 months after Spencer and Brandon Bass. He was the spitting image of Nate and Selena was the spitting images of Serena hence the naming of them. They were named after the parent they look like.

Serena and Nate constantly argued about would the next child be a boy or a girl. Serena wanted another boy named Jake and Nate wanted another girl called Amy-Louise. Both agreed on the names but neither agreed on what they thought the gender would be. They were finding out the day before what the Gender would be but Serena refused to tell Blair over the phone.

"Hey B!" Serena said pushing Chuck out of the way and hugging Blair.

Blair hugged her back "Hey so are you going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl now?" Blair asked her friend.

Serena looked back at Nate and they both smiled before turning to look at Blair "Both" Serena said.

Blair didn't even need a second to figure out what that meant "Serena that's great. Not even Sophie and Beatrice can ruin this news" Blair smiled.

"How can a child be both boy and girl?" Chuck asked and Blair turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Chuck then seemed to catch on "I just did a Nate didn't I?" Chuck asked.

The girls nodded "A total Nate" they told him.

Nate furrowed his eyebrows "I still resent you all calling your stupid moments Nate moments. I'm not that stupid" Nate told them.

Serena smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek "Not anymore" she said and Chuck and Blair laughed.

"Well congratulations" Chuck said "You now have 5 young children to look after" he told them.

Serena pouted "This is twice now you have broken the thing we had going. We have Rosie and Dani the same age. NJ, Spence and Bran the same age. You didn't keep the pattern with Selena but you still have a chance with Jake and Amy-Louise" Serena told them grabbing Blair's hands.

Blair laughed "S me and chuck are pretty content with the family we have right now and if we do want more kids I would want them a bit more in the future. Brandon and Spencer already drive me crazy" Blair told her friend simply. The last time Blair had this conversation with Serena she had cried because of the Pregnancy hormones.

"Fine be that way" Serena said jokingly.

"Seriously Serena your about to have twins yourself. That child care you are trying to open by having like a million kids is going to slow down because they are exhausting. When one cries the other cries they run everywhere and not in the same direction and then all the other baby stuff doubled" Chuck told them.

"And we don't want Chuck and Blair to have more children at the moment to influence is children to act the way Spencer, Brandon and Nathan act together" Nate explained to Serena who laughed.

The three boys were real partners in crime along with their friend Ethan McAllister.  
>Spencer was the Brains and logic. Brandon and Nathan were the pranksters and Ethan was the liar. Together the four were real trouble.<p>

Dani and Rosie then came into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Papa, Grandmother Sophie and Aunt Beatrice are here" Dani told her mother before hugging her godfather.

Nate spoilt Dani nearly as much as Chuck. Nearly being the word.

Blair went and got the door and sent Dani to finish getting ready for the day.

Blair opened the door "Hello Louis I hope you had a good flight" Blair said as Louis kissed her cheek.

"It was wonderful Blair thank you for asking" Louis told her.

"Where is my Granddaughter?" Sophie asked in her thick French accent.

Blair pursed her lips "Good to see you too Sophie" Blair said under her breath before answering her "Dani is finishing getting ready for the day" Blair told her.

"Well really you'd think she'd be ready knowing she had guests coming" Beatrice said but anyone could tell Beatrice was blaming this on Blair. Before Blair could say anything Chuck's voice interrupted.

"Well you know how long you ladies like to take to get ready" Chuck said to them.

Louis laughed "Yes it took these two almost three times as much time to get ready as me" Louis told him as he gave Chuck a thankful look.

Soon Dani came running into the room and hugging Louis "Good to see you Papa" Dani told him "I'm glad to spending my birthday in New York this year so you can meet my friends Milo and Fabian. You already know Roisin but Milo Sparks and Fabian Nicholson are like the best guy friends" Dani told him in an excited tone.

"Well Dani it is good to see you as always also and I am much pleased to meet your friends" Louis said bringing a small box out of his pocket he handed her it "Happy birthday princess" he smiled.

Dani was quick to rip the paper off and open the box. Inside was a Silver chain necklace with a ruby diamond and Sapphire and White Diamonds of smaller size all around.

"Oh Papa its beautiful thank you" Dani said hugging her father tight. Louis put it on for her before she greeted her Grandmother and Aunt.

Later everyone was sitting at the table eating and chatting. Serena and Nate were Chatting with Aria and Harry Nicholson, Fabians parents about Serena's pregnancy. Ryan Reynolds, Chuck and Louis were chatting about Football. Each supporting a different country. Blair was in and out of almost all discussions. Roisin and Fabian were flirting and Milo was making gagging faces which made Dani laugh. Baby Selena was asleep and the three boy's Spencer, Brandon and Nathan were laughing about a prank they pulled on a girl in their class.

Of course Sophie and Beatrice were doing what they usually did and were making complaint about everything.

Dani kept being distracted and brought down by their mood she decided to do something about it.

She kicked Brandon's leg under the table and he went to complain but she shook her head and gives him a look that he knew what it meant.

Brandon turned to Spencer and Nathan and they all started whispering.

Before Dani knew it Spencer had dumped spaghetti in Beatrice's hair and Brandon knocked his drink on cranberry down Sophie's Peach dress.

Beatrice jumped up "you horrible child you did that on purpose" and this Dani could feel anger boiling inside her.

"You children are despicable Blair you should learn to raise these unruly boys's better before letting them out in public" Sophie said and before Chuck or Blair could shout at Sophie and Beatrice Dani exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHERS THAT WAY!" Dani shouted at them "I HAVE ALWAYS BIT MY TONGUE WHEN IT CAME TO YOU INSULTING MY FAMILY AND IT WASN'T EASY BUT THIS IS A STEP TO FAR! MY BROTHERS ARE BRILLENT! MY MOTHER HAS EVERY RIGHT TO NOT WANT ME TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU IN FRANCE! I WILL CONTINUE TO CALL CHUCK DADDY FOREVER JUST LIKE I CALL LOUIS PAPA! MY UNCLE NATE IS THE BEST GODFATHER I COULD ASK FOR! AUNT SERENA IS MY AUNT PROBABLY MORE SO THAN AUNT BEATRICE! IM SICK OF YOU SAYING STUFF ABOUT MY FAMILY BUT YOU DO NOT SAY STUFF ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND GET AWAY WITH IT. IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME THEN THIS IS MY FAMILY AND YOU DONT GET TO TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Dani shouted throwing her chair back and storming upstairs to her room.

"What does she mean that she is more of an aunt to her than me? I'm her real father's real sister" Beatrice said angrily.

Aria gives Beatrice a bitchy look "Blood can only get you so far. I wouldn't consider you an aunt" Aria told her.

"Well at least I'm not having an affair with my business partner. Really Blair have they ever used the term working late" Beatrice said in anger and before Chuck or Aria could get angry Blair slapped her across the face "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY HUSBAND AND FRIEND" Blair said.

Louis stood up "I will take mother and Beatrice out of here and by that I mean a plane back to France. Tell Dani I'm still staying and I'll be back to apologise for their actions later" Louis said.

Later that night Louis had come back and they had a small family party with Chuck Blair, Louis, Spencer, Brandon and Roisin who was staying over. Dani got her gifts and spent time with her family which was all she could ask for. Her night was salvaged and she fell asleep with Roisin and the Twins in the entertainment room watching Brave.

**A/N: Hope I have even slightly gotten you forgiveness and AGAIN if you didn't see the double update GO BACK AND READ! **


End file.
